High School Idol Unit: Unlock
by akisemidori
Summary: Within the absence of Tsukiyomi Ikuto Amu has grown up to be a poppular figure in her high school along with her friends, currently juniors. Very soon, she will be scouted to be an idol... Together, Amu and Utau shall form a Idol Unit (duet) called "Unlock"
1. Chapter 1

It is just another day of school but alas it is also friday, where many students shall celebrate for the coming of weekend. Nonetheless, teachers must be strict, for it is their job... And punish tardiness without exception...

Amu POV:

"Mou I'm gonna be late again!" I ran in circles, crazily, having no idea where i put my my uniform. Next to me is Ran, who is kicking and waving her pom poms plus screaming her 'ganbare Amu-chan' Sighhh how annoying. Miki, being the more useful one, called out my name. Guess she found it. Su, my third shugo chara, said happily, "Breakfast is ready!"

Quickly stuffing one waffle in my mouth, I ran out the door, and came back in just to get the other one. It would have to suffice to make Nikaido sensei not mark me late.

...

The bell rang just when i shoved open (A/N: just imagine the door sliding to open like in anime). My 3 shugo charas were trailing behind me and I could hear them whisper, "Is Amu-chan late?"

Nikaidou sensei looked up from his attendance sheet and smiled warmly, "Ara, Himamori Amu-san. You're not absent I see. However I cannot overlook your tardiness. You're late." I walked coolly towards my window seat but not before I pulled sensei's tie to have him face me. I whispered in his ear, "You can have the waffle Su made this morning. But. You. Must. Not. Mark. Me. _Late._" I spoke the word late in a coy tone and when I pulled sensei away I put on a bit-too-innocent face and smiled like a chesire. Sensei fell into the trance and dazedly mutter 'hai.' I could already see in the background that my fans from the very beginning of elementary school (A/n: Amu and the others are currently a third year at high school and lets say high school is 4 yrs) kya-ing 'Cool & Spicy'. I smirked on the inside knowingly, 'ehehe they never change.' And with that I skipped happily into my seat.

* * *

OK guys I'm **not** going to end it this short. I'm just going to do some explaining.

Seeing that Amu use to be shy but act cool-ish in elementary, well, things change as you get older right? For Amu, having Ikuto leave when she was in like 6th grade (in the manga anyway) sorta gave her a chance to grow up and realize her true self. And well, she likes her personality as the way it is. Nothing wrong with being the naughty (no not sexually). Similar character type is mami from watashi ni xx shinasai (you guys should check out this manga. its rlly good).

* * *

At the end of school

"Uwa school's finally finished!" "I know right?!", a certain someone screamed back while pouncing on me. "Yaya!" Behind her very far away is a blonde whose hair is long and curly as always. "Rima!"

Rima smiled naturally at me and jokingly said, "Don't tell me you forgot about us after looking at the window for 7 hours." Kusukusu giggled while Yaya and Pepe were just looking very happy. Yaya said bubbly, "Ne ne minna could we please go to the mall tomorrow? They opened a new sweets cafe shop called Maid Latte (A/N: maid sama reference here. this won't be a crossover but just a parody ;)!" I looked at her like o.0 "You know a new cafe and didn't try it out yet?"

Yaya beamed. "Sweets always taste better when you're with your friends!"

True, true. "Yosh, ja minna why don't we go tomorrow at 2?" Rima was more than happy to hang out with us than stick around her parents (which are recently making up) that she didn't humphed.

* * *

Fanfic ends here! Just so you know, the guys are gonna be introduced next chapter but Ikuto will show up on 3rd or 4th ch. Best for last ya know. See u~


	2. Chapter 2

I had just finished chara changing with miki to excel in fashion taste when my iphone vibrated. I peered over my shoulder to find Rima's text. Apparently she and Yaya were right ouside of my house. In the same time, mom called out, "Amu your friends are here!" I responded, "Haii." Papa wailed, "Nooo Amu I forbid you from seeing your boyfriends my little sparrows are growing up to quick!" I just rolled my eyes and said, for the 100th time, "It's just Yaya and Rima. Not boys." Papa hung his head in relief but mom just said too innocently, "ohoho you know Amu is at that age let her get a guy or two. (in a mischievous tone) Or perhaps she is still waiting for Tsukiyomi san?" ugh. Why mom you just made life harder. "I'm going..." I left my parents in their little argument as hopped outside.

Rima sighed, "What took you so long?" Yaya piped in, "Yea Amu chi you already have miki for fashion emergency." I only heaved dramatically, "You know my parents. My mom just went off topic with Ikuto..." The two nodded in understanding. Yaya went back to her happy go lucky mode and jumped up, "Well what are we waiting for let's go to maid latte!"

...after arriving on the mall...

"YAY WE'RE HERE NOW LETS GOOOO!" With that hyper Yaya dragged me and Roma to who knows where maid latte is... "Matte Yaya why are we leaving the mall?!" I screamed, leaving behind the strangers to stare at me strangely. Yaya smiled sheepishly, "ehehe I forgot it was two streets from here..." I was about to protest but then I just slumped, tired, "alright..."

10 minutes later Roma POV

I grumbled, "Geez Yaya if it isn't in the mall then don't make us go there..." I doubt she heard me because my voice was very low. I instantly went back into life after stepping in. The smell of omelette and coffee lingers in the air, making me crave for some. A waitress greeted us very politely and directed us to a table by the staff doors. I was about to take a seat until a breathtaking blonde stepped out. Don't get me wrong, naghiko is wayyyyyy better but this guy is worth my attention. The same waitress scolded, "Mou Usui you're not supposed to be here!" He flashed a wink, "Aww Misa chan doesn't want me -sobs-" Miss then stutters, "N-No that's not it. I mean it is but BDDBGAkffdbs!" Usui chuckled and patted her head, "Just kidding." I grunted at the love sick couples, unhappy that Miss didn't ask our order yet.

"S-so what would you like to order?"

Switching lead, Yaya shot up from her seat and yelled, "Pudding, mango and melon flavored lolipop, 4 omelette, tea frappe and your special!"

"Okay..?"

She clearly haven't served people whose appetite could match Yaya's.

...6 minutes later...

The low class waitress finally arrived with our food and bowed down, "I apologise for my rude behavior. Please do enjoy your meal." So maybe she can be a proper maid.

Amu POV

Usui... He reminds me of Ikuto... I wonder how his travel is right now... Is he alive? Safe? New girlfriend? NO! I shake my head. Stop thinking about him.

"Amu?"

"Huh?"

I snap out of my daze to notice that our food already arrived. Taking my omelette, I spooned up a bite and stuffed it into my mouth. The overflowing sensation of chewy egg rice filled my mouth... Within 25 minutes I finished my omelette. I was about to marvel at how quick I ate until I noticed Yaya beat me with her much larger meal. Sweatdrop. I can't win against her. Well, on the other hand Rima looks like she is enjoying it too. By the time she finished, she huffed like a tsundere, "Despite being low quality your omelettes were quite nice." Misa smiled humbly and commented, "Yes our chef, despite being a jerk, happens to create worthwhile food." Wait, who said anything about a jerk? Rima nudged me and whispered, "She means Usui." Oh.

Immediately the guy stepped out again and grinned, "Why thank you for your compliment Misa chan and you ladies... Do one of you happen to fancy singing?" Wait, everything's getting off topic now. He pointed at the poster he held at his hand and clarified, "It seems a new company is rivaling the famed Easter and Hoshina Utau needs a partner to create a duet unit."

EEHHHHHHH?!

After leaving the place (we spent 51 dollars) I speed texted Utau. She replied rather quick:

Amu: Why didn't you tell me you need a singing partner?!

Utau: Unfortunately for you I don't want your help.

Amu: Excuse me?

Utau: ...

Amu: You know you don't mean it.

Utau: Doesn't mean you can sing.

Amu: I got Dia and I'm the lead singer of my school. (lie)

Utau: ...Fine. But...

Amu: But..?

Utau: Tell me about Ikuto's whereabouts.

Amu: Deal.

WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO?!

Somewhere faraway...

Utau sighed. She don't want Amu's help but... Once again the lock and key has to meet. Or else humanity will be crushed by the company DEAD END idol, Shiosawa Kurumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurumi Pov:

"Ne ne boss I should join a high school."

"Indeed to have your popularity increase would ensure the success of our project."

"Perhaps I should enroll in Seiyo High?"

"It seems that Hoshina Utau has found a worthy partner for duet that attends there."

"I see. Very well. I shall make preparations for enrollment. And this student is?"

"Hinamori Amu."

Monday, Amy POV

I slurred, "Weekend ended to fast..." Ran laughed, "You sound like you have a hangover." I complained, "I don't..." Occupied with dressing myself up, I didn't notice that it was already 7:45. I cursed, "Shit." The next 12 minutes was a blur as a I chara changed with Ran. At least I'm not lame this time. I could hear Nikaidou sensei chuckle at my wobbly movements, not that my fans could tell.

After the bell rang*

Sensei coughed, "Ahem. We will be having 2 transfer students today-"

In hearing the magical words the class buzzed with excitement:

"I wonder who they are."

"Are they pretty?"

"STOP TALKING."

The class shut up at the speed of light upon hearing sensei's sharp orders. "Finally," he heaved in relief. Continuing, he announced, "Alright you two may come in." The door slid open and in came in the 2 rivaling idols. Hushed whispering at their beauty could heard throughout. "Alright now please introduce yourselves." Utau said in monotone, "Hoshina Utau. From Easter. Not nice to meet you." Everyone was now swooning over her piercing glare. The other girl stepped up and smiled more sweetly, "Minna hajimemashite watashi wa Shiosawa Kurumi des. Pleased to meet you."

The class by now was in a full uproar.

"OMIGOSH ITS THE TWO POPULAR IDOLS OMIGOD WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!"

Unable to stand the screaming I bluntly stood up and told the class, "Minna the newcomers would not like to hear you all screaming so please shut up and apologise. I apologise for being a part of this class." Utau took the lead and continued her speech, "Our transfer here is for the purpose of finding a duet partner. Anyone who wants to join either me or Kurumi san here can try out in the auditorium at Wednesday."

...At Lunch...

I was about to make my way to the table where Rima and Yaya sits but Utau plainly said, "Oi Amu." Crossing my arms I replied, "Yeah?" Utau, oblivious to the attention she was getting, said, "I'm sitting with you." Huge gasps enveloped the cafeteria and everyone was murmuring, "Cool & Spicy Amu is friends with Hoshina Utau?! No way." And to make it worse the other transfer suddenly showed up behind my back. Her quiet voice hung on thin air and drifted towards my ear, "Ano Hinamori san could I please sit with you?" I wanted to snap a no but those mesmerizing scarlet eyes...

Ugh. Is she the new Rima?

"Fine. But quit that annoying act. And reintroduce yourself." After settling in my usual table, Utau turned into her serious state, "Did you find out where Ikuto is?" I stared at her amazed. So she was serious. "Nope. Don't you have Kukai?" Utau' s cheek puffed slightly and I could see her faintly blushing. "I DON'T MEAN THAT T-T-THAT!"

"Don't mean what?"

"KUKAI?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Speacial thanks to 12Cathy for reading up till now

* * *

*Still in Amu's POV*

Speaking of the devil Kukai flashed a cheeky grin, "Wassup? Missing me?" Utau crossed her arms and denied, "Harrumph of course not." He whistled nonchalantly and teased, "Ehhh I'm hurt." Changing the subject he pumped his fist in the air, "Yosh! When are we going to have our next ramen contest?!" Utau smirked, "Today. Five thirty. You're going down soccer boy."

"Yaya thinks this is a date! GANBARE! FIGHTO!"

"YOU'RE WRONG! CHIGAUU (romanji for you're wrong)!"

It took only one comment from Yaya to ruin Utau's ego. You go girl.

Rima whipped out her Earl Grey tea (A/N: Any black butler fans here?) and started sipping like a doll (For those you that watched Rozen Maiden another one of Peach-Pit's work imagine Rima in Shinku's pose). Putting it down, she merely stated, "Well you were the one that agreed to participate in this contest. You didn't invite us either. Which means. You. Kukai. Alone. Together."

Utau was violently shuddering in her seat and Kukai was trying to calm her down but found it very difficult, if not impossible.

Utau protested, "A little girl like you wouldn't understand!"

Rima and I glanced at each either, grinning madly ear to ear, ready to prove her wrong, "Yaya confessed to Kairi last month and they went on 9 dates so far."

Utau hung her mouth agape but she wasn't done with being stubborn, "Well he must've been some hag that likes pettanko Lolita."

"KAIRI KUN IS NOT A HAG!"

Out of nowhere stood a green haired boy, pushing his glasses, "Said something Yaya?"

Okay so he called her first name without honorifics. That must've been hard acomplishing.

Yaya pointed her lollipop she was sucking at Utau, like she was a suspect for a case, and declared, "Utau tan called Kairi kun a hag!" His eyebrows twitching annoyed, he said coldly, "Excuse me?" Utau fixed a glare at him, not that it was enough for his composure to change. "Who else would date an immature brat that's flat as ever than a freaking otaku?!" Out of the corners of my eye I could see her fans slumping behind the wall, muttering, "Was our sinful crush on the innocent girl making us hags..? (A/N: this sounds like momo from to love ru darkness doesn't it? ;p )"

Back to the present, Kairi argued, "I may have watched shugo chara, fairy tail, and naruto. I assure you however that this does not prove me a loser otakus. In fact otakus are not hags they respect mangakas and buy their merchandise to show their support. As an idol Hoshina Utau I would expect you to know how competitive vocaloid is. Anyone who is a true otaku would proudly say that the anime they watched weren't in vain."

With the proud speech by Kairi everyone clapped and shouted, "As expected of our school committee leader and most respected school librarian assistant Sanjou Kairi!", followed along by,

"Angel Beats was awesome!"

"Clannad made me cry!"

"Fairy Tail taught me friendship!"

By now everyone was shouting anime they watched. Kairi coughed, "Yes yes now finish eating up lunch will end in less than one minute." After his leaving the crowd hushed in whispers, "Uh oh. What if cool & spicy Amu doesn't like anime?"

Upon hearing that I sighed, debating in my head whether I should act cool & spicy.

"Guilty Crown is my favorite."

The atmosphere lightened up when I uttered the magic words. Guess it's evident that I do watch anime.

Seishirou my apparent number one fan gave a thumbs up, "Nice choice Hinamori sempai!" I smiled at him, glad that he approved of it.

"YEAH!"

"I KNOW RIGHT!"

...

Meanwhile Kukumi POV

Grrr how dare they ignore me?! I had to leave Amu's table just to avoid those bastards talkin' all at once.

Wait... that red head?

"A-ano Saaya-sempai... Would you like to be my duet partner..?"

* * *

A/N: oh shit not smart Kurumi! R&R


End file.
